


Вызов и тактика

by Rammy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammy/pseuds/Rammy
Summary: Этот фик является продолжением англоязычного фанфика и для тех, кто по какой-то причине не читал оригинал, даю краткое описание предыдущей серии. Компания крушителей на спор дала Спрингеру задание – попросить автоботского тактика отшлепать его. Наступив на горло гордости, Спрингер сделал то, что от него хотели, но никому и во сне не могло привидеться, что Проул решит удовлетворить его нестандартную просьбу. А вот что было дальше мы сейчас узнаем ^_^





	Вызов и тактика

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tactical Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322284) by Kyra Neko-Rei. 



> Разрешение на написание: запрос автору послан

\- Шлак!  
Кулак гулко впечатался в стену брига и Спрингер снова принялся мерить шагами небольшое помещение, в который раз пытаясь успокоиться. Получалось плохо. Шлак! Шлак, шлак, шлак! Юникрон его дернул играть с этими шлакоделами в «Слабо» и так глупо попасться! Обидней всего то, что он сам предложил скоротать вечер за подкладыванием гадостей сознаковцам, сам изменил правила игры, собственной глоссой вырыв яму, в которую Сайдсвайп его так угодливо столкнул. И почему Проулу именно в этот момент приспичило проявить свое больное чувство юмора?  
Спрингер застонал и сел на платформу, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Он безумно злился на партнеров по игре, прижимавших его к столу все время, пока длилась это унизительная порка, на красного штурмовика, на Проула, но больше всего на самого себя, ведь Сайдсвайп неожиданно оказался прав – едва белая ладонь со звоном опустилась на бампер, пуская вибрацию по всей тазовой секции и расширенная от неверия в происходящее оптика трехрежимника поймала взгляд Проула – строгий, расчетливый и при этом очень довольный – как крушителю едва не закоротило процессор, а под паховой броней мгновенно стало горячо и тесно. Потому что Спрингера безумно возбуждало то, как невысокий тактик с невозмутимостью и неотвратимостью парового катка отвешивал ему шлепок за шлепком.  
Разумеется, как только порка подошла к концу и трехрежимник ощутил свободу, то немедленно бросился на главного виновника этого кошмара с явным намерением разобрать Сайдсвайпа по диодам, но даже такая малость оказалась непозволительной – пусть хоть сотню раз крушитель, но подобного акта нарушения дисциплины пред светлой оптикой начальства Проул не стерпел и все та же компания игроков оперативно препроводила своего командира на бриг, где и оставила остывать в гордом одиночестве.  
Спрингер вздохнул, окинув мрачным взглядом полутемный бриг. Может, Проул обо всем догадался и выбрал такую тактику специально чтобы доконать? В небольшом помещении не было ничего, на что можно было бы отвлечься и мысли трехрежимника раз за разом возвращались к событиям, из-за которых он тут оказался. Как Сайдсвайп с поистине юникроновой улыбкой предложил ему пари и как твердая рука раз за разом опускалась на его задний бампер… Праймас, эта картина не давала ему покоя уже два цикла!  
В шутливом замечании красного ламборджини относительно Проула содержалось гораздо больше истины, чем можно было предположить. Никто бы не признался, но тактик автоботов являл собой классический пример эстетически верно сложенного трансформера с правильными чертами лицевой пластины и красиво очерченными губами. Прибавить к этому манеру держаться отстраненно, даже холодно, что не мешало замкому автоботов в критические моменты проявлять эмоции, такие же четкие как его черно-белая окраска. Шлак, Проул и в самом деле горячий трансформер! Интересно, а каков он на платформе? Безвольный дрон как все считают или такой же развратный как Хот Род и близнецы Ламборджини? А если прижать его лицевой пластиной к стене и начать оглаживать эти будоражащие воображение сенсорные панели?  
Никогда бы не подумал, что захочу завалить Проула на спину не для того, чтоб набить эту высокомерную лицевую пластину. С этой мыслью рука Спрингера обхватила невесть когда освободившийся из-под брони коннектор. Оптика погасла и перед внутренним взором предстали пальцы автоботского тактика, медленно и дразнящее поглаживающие коннектор от основания до самого навершия. Такие длинные и умелые пальцы…  
Рядом раздалось деликатное покашливание и Спрингер активировал оптику. Увиденное заставило его буквально вскочить на ноги – у дверей брига стоял Проул собственной персоной.  
\- Срок твоего заключения подошел к концу. – произнес тактик, деактивируя решетку и входя внутрь. – Но если ты занят, я могу зайти попозже.  
\- Ну что ты, для тебя я совершенно свободен. Я даже подумал, что ты мог бы присоединиться ко мне. – трехрежимник хищно улыбнулся и провел манипулятором по гордо стоящему коннектору.  
Проул удивленно приподнял надбровную дугу. Уж от кого, но от Спингера провокаций подобного рода он ожидал меньше всего. Что это, своеобразная месть за недавние события?  
\- Я ценю твое предложение, Спрингер, но, к сожалению, в настоящий момент я очень занят.  
Ни чуть не смутившийся крушитель, хмыкнув, надвинулся на Проула. Черно-белый трансформер остался стоять на месте, не собираясь проигрывать это состязание силы воли. Теперь трехрежимник практически касался корпусом выступающего бампера Проула и тактик чувствовал, насколько горяча зеленая броня.  
\- Знаешь, тебе надо чаще расслабляться. Или… - наглая ухмылка. – Ты просто боишься, что не сможешь работать под кем-то?  
Крылья-дверцы мгновенно взлетели вверх, застыв в угрожающей позиции. Спрингер. Этот непробиваемый сорвиголова, который, похоже, находит удовольствие в том, чтоб доводить автоботского тактика до процессорных сбоев совершенно наплевательским отношением к рекомендациям упомянутого тактика, идиотскими выходками, поведением, достойным курсанта-первогодки и откровенным презрением к его, Проула, авторитету, опыту и знаниям.  
Черно-белый трансформер бросил взгляд на камеру слежения. Потасовка, устроенная трехрежимником, не относилась к тяжелым нарушениям порядка и наблюдение за ним не велось. Так, возможно, стоит попробовать иную тактику?  
Проул развернулся к трехрежимнику и окинул того настолько оценивающим взглядом, что ухмылка сползла с лицевой пластины крушителя. Спрингер ожидал, что у тактика закоротит процессор или хотя бы смущение промелькнет в глубине льдисто-голубых линз, но не того, что Проул сделает этот последний крошечный шаг и прижмется к его корпусу.  
\- Я всегда считал, что для любого автобота чрезвычайно важна дисциплина. И умение подчиняться своему командиру.  
Легкий толчок в грудную броню и пораженный до глубины искры Спрингер делает назад шаг, другой и падает на внезапно оказавшуюся позади платформу.  
\- Проул, что ты…  
\- Я принимаю твое предложение.  
Трехрежимник почувствовал как нагревается лицевая пластина, когда тактик вновь оглядел его, что-то прикидывая в уме – словно план боевой операции. А спустя пару тактов работы вентсистемы черно-белый автобот оседлал бедра крушителя и медленно опустился на коннектор, вполне соответствующий общим габаритам меха.  
Спрингер шумно вентилировал, пытаясь удержать бедра на месте. Дело шло со скрипом, будто Проул вообще не имел партнеров воррн, эдак, десять. Как такое могло случиться, если эти строгие, закушенные сейчас губы так и тянет поцеловать?  
Коннектор вошел на всю длину порта, растягивая отвыкшие от подобных нагрузок системы, и тактик остановился, переводя дух. Нда, с этой позиции его действия выглядели гораздо менее профессиональными, однако поворачивать назад было уже поздно. Проул сглотнул и приподнялся, делая пробное движение тазовой секцией. Манипуляторы Спрингера тут же взлетели, чтобы лечь на бедра тактика, задавая темп, но черно-белый трансформер просто отбил их и сжал чужие запястья в захвате – если тут что-то и будет происходить, то только по его правилам! – и начал двигаться в неторопливом ритме, так непохожем на агрессивный напор крушителя.  
Спрингер зашипел от смеси беспомощности и удовольствия, но мог не признать, что редкое эротическое зрелище могло поспорить по красоте с автоботским тактиком, запрокинувшем голову назад и приоткрывшем губы в едва слышном стоне удовольствия. И как этому блюстителю правил удавалось выглядеть настолько развратно!  
Белые пальцы все еще надежно сковывали запястья трехрежимника и все, что ему оставалось это подкидывать бедра навстречу движениям более легкого трансформера. От плавного скольжения внутри горячих систем подскочило давление, мелкие сервоматоры начали непроизвольно сокращаться, а процессор – выдавать ошибку за ошибкой, сигнализируя о грядущей перезагрузке.  
Проул ухмыльнулся и, склонившись к губам крушителя так близко, что чувствовал его прерывистое горячее дыхание, прошептал.  
\- Надеюсь, ты начинаешь понимать, как важно выполнять приказы вышестоящих офицеров?  
Спрингера выгнуло дугой, когда волна техноэкстаза затопила весь корпус, начисто лишив способности хоть как-то мыслить…  
Надолго ли его вынесло в перезагрузку, Спрингер сказать не мог, но когда очнулся, тактик уже стоял рядом с платформой, тщательно счищая следы произошедшего безобразия. Неторопливо и четко, как любую работу, которую ему поручали.  
Крушитель с трудом приподнялся на локтях, пристально наблюдая за черно-белым мехом, которого, похоже, совершенно не смущало то, что паховая броня у него нараспашку, являя взору подчиненного все его интерфейс-оборудование. И, глядя на педантично протирающего бархоткой броню Проула, спрингер понял, что лучше сам отстрелит себе руку, чем расскажет хоть одной живой искре о том, как автоботский тактик его поимел.  
Проул закончил приводить себя в порядок, захлопнул броню и, кинув еще один критический взгляд на вновь идеально чистые обводы, направился к выходу. Спрингер, процессор которого, наконец, вновь обрел контроль над корпусом, двинулся следом, но стоило ему подойти к дверному проему, как перед носом вновь возникла лазерная решетка.  
\- Трое стандартных суток на бриге, Спрингер. – шевельнув дверцами, произнес Проул, повернувшись к совершенно опешившему трехрежимнику и вновь улыбнувшись той самой улыбкой – сдержанной, едва заметной, но безусловно самодовольной. – За совращение старшего офицера.


End file.
